1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for preparing an organic silicon compound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Usually, "an organic silicon compound" is a general term for compounds each having an Si-C bond. In recent years, the chemical industry regarding the organic silicon compounds has been making amazing strides, as typified by silicones (polyorganosiloxanes). In most cases, the starting materials of the organic silicon compounds are alkylchlorosilanes obtained by Rochow's direct process, which can be exhibited by the following formula: ##STR2## wherein R.sup.1 is industrially limited to a methyl group or a phenyl group. Therefore, it is inevitable to rely on uneconomical methods such as the Grignard method in introducing a group other than the methyl group and phenyl group and an LiAlH.sub.4 reduction method in synthesizing the alkylchlorosilane having an Si-H bond. That is, examples of conventional organic silicon compounds are substantially limited to compounds containing bonds of ##STR3## and thus except for R.sup.1 SiHCl.sub.2 and HSiCl.sub.3, compounds containing bond units of ##STR4## (wherein R.sup.2 is an alkyl group or phenyl group other than the methyl group and phenyl group) which are concerned with the present invention have scarcely been utilized so far.
On the other hand, the current mass production of SiH.sub.4, Si.sub.2 H.sub.6 and Si.sub.3 H.sub.8 (hereinafter referred to simply as "silanes") has become possible along with the development of the semiconductor industry, and so these silanes are inexpensively and easily available. In connection with techniques for manufacturing organic silicon compounds by the use of these kinds of silanes, research has scarcely been conducted, and a hydrosilyl formation reaction between an unsaturated hydrocarbon (having C.dbd.C or C.tbd.C) and SiH.sub.4 is only known [e.g., Z. Naturforsch, 56, 444 (1950); J. Am., Chem. Soc., 76, 3897 (1954); and PCT Application, International Laid-open Publication No. WO 88/05779]. With regard to reactions between SiH.sub.4 and halogenated hydrocarbons concerning the present invention, a thermal reaction between SiH.sub.4 and vinyl chloride has been reported in Z. Naturforsch, 76, 379-385 (1952), but the production of the organic silicon compounds (in this case, vinylsilane, divinylsilane and the like) which the present invention intends is not found at all in the above-mentioned report.